


Across the ocean

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MakoRin Week, Nightmares, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not seeing each other in over three months, Makoto plans to surprise Rin with some help from some friends. Makoto and Rin are dating long distance while Rin trains in Australia and Makoto attends university in Tokyo.</p><p>Each chapter is based off one of the themes for four of the days of MakoRin week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MakoRin week day one! The theme was Flowers/Warmth so that lead me to Australia… Also, I am not sure how to write a Japanese accent correctly so I left it out (for I surely would have failed). Just know when Makoto or Rin are speaking to Lori or Russell, they are speaking English but they are talking to each other in Japanese.

“What’s the reason for your stay?”

                “Ah, v-visiting a friend.” Makoto replied. The English words still felt awkward on his tongue despite the classes he had taken throughout high school and now in college. He could read and understand if fairly well but now, but speaking it was an entirely different matter. The customs officer didn’t seem to mind though, clearly used to it as the man nodded, stamped his passport and handed it back. Makoto thanked him then continued through the rest of customs. He clung onto his backpack and the map of the airport, honestly terrified of getting lost in the packed building.

                “Makoto! Makoto Tachibana!” A voice called and he quickly looked over to see a middle aged blonde woman waving at him. She held a sign with his name written out on it and relief flooded him as Makoto recognized her as Rin’s homestay mother from the pictures of Haru and Rin’s visit a few years ago.

                “Hello Mrs. Wilson!” Makoto called as he went over to her. “It’s nice to finally meet you!” He added as he gave her a slight bow and she smiled up at him.

                “Call me Lori!” She insisted. “I was so happy when Haru called saying one of Rin’s friends was coming! And it’s so nice to finally meet Rin’s boyfriend, he talks so much about you, you know. He’ll be so excited!” She added, speaking so quickly that it took Makoto a moment to process it. He blushed a little, surprised to hear that Rin talked about him but the thought made him really happy.

                “Yes, thank you for offering to pick me up. I can’t imagine trying to do this alone!” He laughed, happy to put away the map as she started leading him out. They picked up his suitcase at the baggage claim then headed out to her car. Lori kept up the conversation, talking all about how Rin was doing at university as well asking Makoto all about his own college in Tokyo. He did his best to keep up with it and answer everything, glad to have a distraction from how eager he was to see Rin. The past three months since Rin had left for the semester felt like forever.

                “Alright here we are!” Lori chimed as they pulled up to a small brick home.

                “You have a lovely home,” Makoto said as they got out of the car. Lori laughed and thanked him as a man came out from the house.

                “You must be Makoto,” the man said as he came up. “I’m Russell, it’s nice to meet you.” He said, offering his hand. Makoto smiled, quickly slinging his bag over his shoulder to shake his hand, a bit nervous to actually be meeting them in person now. He had talked to both Russell and Lori over the phone about this trip, which had been a challenge since his English was not nearly as good at that time, but he felt intimidated by actually meeting them. He knew that they were not Rin’s actual parents, but the way he had heard his boyfriend talk about them made it clear that he really loved them like they were and Makoto really wanted to make a good impression.

                “You too Mr. Wilson.” Makoto greeted with a bright smile, following them as Russell and Lori took him inside. As soon as they stepped inside, a black dog came running up, barking and jumping excitedly at Makoto’s feet. He instantly smiled as the dog hopped around him.

                “Down Winnie!” Russell said, trying to calm the overly excited dog. Makoto smiled, reaching down to pet her head. “Don’t mind her, she’s just really friendly,” Russell added as she quickly started to jump up, trying to lick at his face but Makoto was too tall for her to even get close.

                “It’s nice to meet you too Winnie,” Makoto told the dog as he crouched down so Winnie could jump up against his knee. She happily licked at his hand, still unable to quiet get to his face.

                “Rin should be here soon, and we have a bit before dinner. Can I get you anything Makoto?” Lori asked as she walked over towards the kitchen, hiding an amused giggle as she watched the tall boy play around with their dog.

                “I’m fine, thank you!” Makoto insisted her as he kept playing with Winnie’s ears, making the dog’s tail wag excitedly.

                Off in the kitchen Lori proceeded to start pulling out what they would need for dinner. She looked over as Winnie came trotting in, soon followed by Makoto following after the little dog.

                “Can I help?” Makoto offered, though he had little to no skills with cooking, he could at least try and be useful.

“Sure, could you fetch a pot from that cabinet and get some water started?” she asked him, motioning to it right before her phone went off. She pulled it out, checking the message and she lit up as she saw it was from Rin.

                “Rin is on his way from practice!” She announced, almost sounding as excited as Makoto felt. The redhead had the weekend off from practice and was coming over to spend it with his old homestay parents, having no idea he would actually be spending it with Makoto. The Wilsons had helped him plan the surprise, planning to have the boys over for dinner before they would drive him over to his hotel.

                “Are you excited to see him?” Lori asked and Makoto nodded quickly.

                “It’s been a long time since I last saw him.” The brunette admitted, eager to see him in person. Though they had talked almost every day, he still missed Rin like crazy.

                “I know, that must be hard for the two of you,” Lori agreed with an understanding smile. Makoto nodded then got out a pot and filled it with water while she got started on getting out all the ingredients. The two of them continued getting everything started as they waited, with Makoto helping as much as he could. At one point though Lori had to take the knife from him as nearly cut himself trying to chop up an onion. She laughed as Makoto apologized profusely for his lack of kitchen skills, assuring him that it was fine.

                “He’s here!” Russell called from the front room and Lori squeaked, actually squeaked, and put everything down. She then grabbed Makoto’s arm, leading him to the living room that was just out of sight from the front door.

                “Okay, you stay here and we’ll bring him back!” Lori told him before going over to the entrance as the bell rang. Makoto listened in, finding it hard not to go over when he heard Rin from his spot in the living room.

                “Rin! It’s so great to see you!” Lori greeted.

                “You too Lori, Russell!” Rin said and Makoto’s heart melted as he actual heard him just in the other room. It took all of his will to stay where he was and not just run into the other room.

                “We have a surprise for you Rin” Lori said in the other room and Makoto could hear the excitement in her voice.

                “Really?” Rin said, sounding a little startled. Makoto couldn’t tell what was going on, but he was voting that Lori was bringing him this way. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, hoping he looked okay and for a moment he regretted not checking that earlier. Those thoughts vanished in a moment as Rin came around the corner and his red eyes locked with Makoto’s green ones. The redhead’s eyes widened and he froze to the spot as he looked Makoto over like he was trying to determine if he was actually there.

                “Oh my God.” Rin breathed after a minute as tears misted up his eyes.

                “Hi Rin,” Makoto started, smiling brightly as he took a step closer. Rin promptly dropped his bag on the ground and ran into Makoto’s arms, nearly tackling him in the process. The taller boy hardly kept his balance as Rin’s arms wrapped around him in a vice-like grip but he was fast to hug him back, pulling Rin even closer as the redhead buried his face against Makoto’s chest.

                “What are you doing here?? How did you even get here??” Rin asked, looking up at him once he finally loosened his grip.

                “Well, you said you had the weekend off and I’ve been saving up to come visit. Plus you said because of training you couldn’t come back for winter break… I didn’t want to have to wait until spring to see you again.” Makoto told him as he smiled down at the redhead in his arms. “Haru helped me get a hold of Lori and they helped me plan everything.” He added, feeling Rin’s grip tighten again for a moment before he let him go.

                “I can’t believe you actually flew here to visit,” he beamed.

                “Of course I did” Makoto chuckled, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, embarrassed about doing anything more with Rin’s homestay parents still standing right there.

                “We still have an hour or so before dinner, Rin why don’t you go show Makoto around a bit?” Lori suggested, smiling brightly at the two of them.

                “Alright, we’ll be back soon” Rin chimed as he took Makoto’s hand. He looked up at the brunette, flashing a smile before leading him towards the door.

                “Don’t be late for dinner!” Russell called after them.

                “We won’t!” Rin replied before closing the door behind them. He turned up to Makoto and before the taller boy could do anything, Rin dragged him down by his shirt and crashed their lips together. Makoto slide an arm around his waist, feeling Rin melt into his touch before he pulled back and smiled down at him.

                “I missed you.” Makoto purred sweetly, noticing as Rin blushed a little bit.

                “I missed you too.” He said softly before taking his hand again, this time interlacing their fingers as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Chocolate/Horror

After dinner with Lori and Russell, they drove Makoto and Rin to the hotel Makoto had booked. It was the same one Rin and Haru had stayed in, since Haru had recommended it. They went in to drop off Makoto’s luggage and the bag Rin had originally packed to stay with Lori and Russell. Once all the bags were inside, the two of them went back out to the city. It was getting dark out but the street was lit by the setting sun and the air was still warm around them.

                “I can’t believe you and _Haru_ planned this behind my back.” Rin snickered after they had gone into one of the shops a few blocks away. It was a small but busy bakery and ice cream parlor.

                “I’m glad Haru was there! I don’t know how I could have tried to plan this without him. I have no idea how a city this large works.” Makoto chuckled as they moved up in line.

                “Makoto, you live in _Tokyo!_ There are over four times as many people there than Sydney” Rin criticized and Makoto blushed.

                “Yeah, I’m not used to that either. It’s been a nightmare anytime I have to go someone off campus,” Makoto admitted. “Even though it’s been a year, I’m still getting used to living away from Iwaboti…” He said and Rin chuckled. They were sophomores now and yet Makoto was still hopelessly a small-town boy.

                They reached the front of the line and Rin had to look away from Makoto to order. He had hardly been paying attention to what he wanted, too busy with absorbing every second he had with the brunette. Rin ended up getting a single scoop of green tea while Makoto got two scoops of some kind of deluxe chocolate.

                “It’s pretty busy in here, want to go outside?” Rin asked him, amused as Makoto looked up at him from licking his dessert.

                “Yeah” Makoto agreed and Rin walked with him back out to the street. They wandered down until they reached one of the beaches. It was fairly empty as it was nearly dark out now but Rin didn’t mind as they kicked off their shoes to walk barefoot out across the sand.

                “I can see why you like it here so much,” Makoto commented as they sat down just up the beach from where the waves came up to. Rin looked over at him then out at the water. “Haru said you used to feel calmed by the ocean when you were younger.”

                “What did Haru tell you everything I said when we were here?” Rin teased and Makoto chuckled.

                “I’m sure he didn’t tell me everything.” He said as they looked back out at the waves.

                “Well… he was right, when I first came here it was a nightmare… I hardly knew English and it was really rough to be alone out here. The ocean made it feel like I was connected back to Iwaboti. It still does now when I miss you and the others.” Rin admitted quietly. Makoto let out a soft hum in understanding.

                “That’s a nice way to think about it… guess it has been a while since I’ve thought of the ocean that way…” He said and Rin quickly understood what he meant.

                “Speaking of which… when did you get so good at English?” he asked, changing the topic to bring the mood back up.

                “I’m not good at it!” Makoto blushed, shaking his head as he said it.

                “You used to be horrid at it though! You absolutely hated it in high school, so what happened?” Rin asked.

                “I… I signed up for an English class this semester to get better at it. I figured if I was ever going to visit you that I would at least be able to speak the basics of it.” Makoto told him and Rin feel silent for a moment.

                “You knew that far back that you were going to visit?” the redhead questioned, sounding surprised.

                “Well, I hadn’t worked out when or saved all the money up then, but I knew I wanted to.” Makoto told him with a sweet smile. He looked down at Rin, leaning in to give him a quick kiss to emphasize his point and it was Rin’s turn to blush. “What?

                “I just… can’t believe you’d actually do that for me” Rin said softly, glancing at the ground before looking back up at Makoto when he noticed something. He chuckled a bit as he spotted the smudge of chocolate ice cream right below his lip. Scooting closer, Rin reached up and wiped it off, startling Makoto a bit. “Sorry, you had a little bit of chocolate right there.” Rin told him and Makoto blushed.

                “Haha, sorry I guess I’m a bit messy.” The brunette chuckled then his eyes widened as Rin took his finger to his mouth and licked off the chocolate smudge.

                “That is so sugary, how did you even eat all of that?” Rin asked as he could tell how sweet it was just from that little taste.

                “You know I have a sweet tooth!” Makoto whined, giving Rin a pouty face for teasing him.

“I know,” Rin laughed before he moved in closer to him. “And… well maybe sweet things aren’t all that bad” he added softly as he got within a few inches of his face. He looked up at Makoto for a moment before closing the gap between them and kissed him. His hand went up the taller boy’s chest up to his shoulder as the other curled into Makoto’s hair. Makoto leaned into it, hooking an arm around Rin’s waist and pulled him closer until he guided Rin up onto his lap.

“I’ve missed this” Makoto murmured as he broke the kiss for a moment. Rin smiled softly at him as Makoto wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Me too…” Rin agreed, brushing a bit of Makoto’s hair back as he looked down at him.

“You’re so beautiful Rin” Makoto purred and Rin blushed hard.

“D-Don’t say things like that!” he snapped, embarrassed about it but Makoto just pulled him closer.

“Why not? It’s true… and right now I’m sitting here on the beach at sunset with the most amazing person in the world with me.” he cooed, moving one hand up to Rin’s face. He brushed his thumb along his cheek, looking up into his eyes before he kissed him again as the last bit of daylight vanished below the horizon.

“Want to head back to the room?” Makoto asked him after a few minutes as the darkness settled in around them. Rin didn’t really want to move, enjoying his spot pressed against Makoto, but he also knew that right now anyone could just walk up and see them. Reluctantly he nodded.

“Probably…” Rin said, sliding off Makoto’s lap and got up. The brunette stood up next to him, brushing off a bit of sand. He reached over, taking Rin’s hand and leaned in to give him another kiss.

“I love you Rin” he told him, watching as his crimson eyes widened before a bright smile lit up his face.

“I love you too” Rin purred, squeezing his hand as he said it before they walked back up the beach together.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Lies/ **Dreams**

 

                The end of the weekend came all too quickly. Rin’s heart sank when Lori came to pick the boys up from the hotel to bring Makoto to the airport. They had spent the morning packing up Makoto’s things, trying to avoid the topic of him leaving as they wanted to make the most of the time they had together. Now that they were actually in the car with Makoto’s suitcase in the trunk though, Rin kept wishing they had more time together.

                “Alright boys, I’ll wait out here for you Rin! Just don’t make Makoto late for his flight, okay?” Lori said as they pulled into the parking lot.

                “I won’t!” Rin said with a chuckle as he got out after Makoto. The pulled his suitcase from the trunk before going into the airport together. Rin insisted on going all the way to the gate with him.

                “Thank you so much for coming Makoto…”Rin told him. “I… I’m going to try and come over winder break okay? I know I said I had training but I can fly home for a weekend.” He said and Makoto smiled.

                “Don’t worry about it Rin, we’ll get to see each other soon, I promise.” Makoto told him sweetly as he pulled Rin over and hugged him tightly. Rin sank into his embrace, wrapping his arms around him as he felt tears stinging at his eyes.

                “ _Flight 238 is now boarding_ ”

                “That’s me,” Makoto said, reluctantly pulling away from Rin. “I love you.” He said, looking down and gently wiping a tear away from Rin’s cheek.

                “I love you too.” Rin choked out, leaning up to kiss him one more time. Makoto kissed him back hard before he had to draw back.

                “I’ll call you tonight okay?” the brunette told him.

                “Promise?” Rin asked and Makoto laughed.

                “Of course, I’ll talk to you later.” he promised before turning to the gate and Rin watched as he disappeared down the hall leading to the plane. He stayed, watching the plane pull out of the gate and take off down the tarmac before he finally turned and left. Walking out he glanced back up at the sky, spotting several planes flying away, before going to return to Lori, eagerly awaiting Makoto’s call that night.

 

Except the call never came.

 

                After the first night, Rin had told himself that Makoto had just been too call. When the second night came though, he started to worry when Makoto wouldn’t pick up his phone. Each time Rin called, it went straight to voicemail. He was trying not to overreact, taking his mind off it by turning on the TV when the news came on.

                “ _Today the wreckage from the flight originally reported missing yesterday was found. Air traffic control lost contact with the plane after it flew out a few kilometers over the Pacific Ocean last night. Coast guard from neighboring countries have helped search the wreckage but no survivors have been found. The search continues but as of right now…”_

                Rin ripped his phone out of his pocket and called another number. This time, the phone rang once before it was answered.

                “Hello?” a female’s voice asked, sounding strained.

                “Mrs. Tachibana, this is Rin,” He said, the knot in his stomach getting worse as she didn’t say anything. “Mrs. Tachibana?”

                “R-Rin… I’m so sorry… there has been an accident…” came a choked sob from the other side of the line. Rin didn’t hear the rest of what she said as he sank to the ground and his phone fell with a soft “thud” to the ground.

                “M-Makoto!”

 

                “RIN!” A loud voice shouted and Rin jolted awake. The room was lit up by one of the lamps besides the bed. “Rin are you okay??” the voice said and Rin finally looked up to see worried green eyes looking down at him.

                “M-Makoto…” He choked out, relief flooding him as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s bare chest. For a moment, neither of them said anything as Rin’s breathing slowly calmed down while Makoto gently pet his hair.

                “You okay?” Makoto asked again, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s forehead.

                “Yeah… just a bad dream.” Rin mumbled against Makoto’s skin, still nuzzling against him. He was relaxing as he realized they were back in the hotel, still together in Australia. “Your plane… it crashed…” he whimpered softly and Makoto wrapped an arm around him.

                “I’m here, don’t worry” he purred, still running his hand though Rin’s hair.

                “I know…” Rin replied, smiling a little bit as the horrible feels from the dream started to melt away. Makoto kept him close, keeping their tight embrace until eventually he reached over to turn the lap back off once Rin started to doze off again. He returned to stroking his hair as Rin settled against him, soothed as the two of them fell asleep curled up against each other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst with your MakoRin week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Touch After they returned to Makoto's hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter technically occurs between ch. 2 and 3 but I wanted to keep the order of MakoRin week correct and I didn't want to end it with ch. 3's angstiness =) enjoy!

_“I love you Rin” he told him, watching as his crimson eyes widened before a bright smile lit up his face._

_“I love you too” Rin purred, squeezing his hand as he said it before they walked back up the beach together._

 

Now they were back at the hotel. Makoto opened up the entrance door, dropping Rin’s hand as they walked into the lobby and over to the elevator.

“You don’t have to stay with me here you know… I know you have your own dorm right?” Makoto asked as they got in the elevator.

“Yeah, but I want to stay with you dummy.” Rin laughed, purposely bumping Makoto with his shoulder.

“I just wanted to make sure!” Makoto whined as Rin laughed at him, making his cheeks turn a little red.

“I know, but why on Earth would I not want to spend the night with you?” Rin teased in a low tone, running a finger up Makoto’s chest to make the brunette’s blush worse. “We only have a few nights together…” he purred, looking up at Makoto as he leaned in closer.

“R-Rin…” Makoto breathed, looking a little hot under the collar as the redhead pressed up against him.

“…and I don’t plan to waste a single one.” Rin added, moving up to kiss him but the door opened up before he got the chance. Rin pulled back, just in time to avoid being seen by the couple waiting for the elevator.

“Come on Makoto.” Rin smirked as he waltzed out of the elevator, looking back to see his boyfriend scramble after him, still a little flustered. He went down to the second door and swiped their room key before dragging Makoto in with him.

“Rin-“ Makoto started, cut off when the redhead pinned him against the door and smashed their lips together. The brunette quickly caved, sliding his hands along Rin’s sides as his own shirt was pushed up as Rin’s hands went up across his abs and chest. Rin pulled it all the way up and had Makoto slip it off.

“Mm… what were you saying Makoto?” Rin purred once he broke the kiss, trailing wet kisses down his neck while his fingers went to tease at one of the taller boy’s nipples.

“W-we should at least go over to the bed” Makoto panted, already feeling his pants getting tight from the light touches and kissing Rin was giving him. Rin was sucking at his collar bone, biting the mark lightly before letting out a satisfied hum and pulling off.

“Alright.” He agreed, snagging one of Makoto’s belt loops and using it to drag him towards the bed. Rin pushed him down onto the mattress then shred his own jacket and shirt. “Did you bring stuff?” Rin asked him, stepping over to Makoto’s suitcase.

“Yeah…top pocket.” He replied as Rin unzipped it, pulling out a condom and lube. Tossing them over onto the bed, he crawled up to Makoto, nudging his legs apart so he could get to his belt. He undid it and unzipped his jeans, having Makoto lift his hips so he could pull them down.

“Did you miss me that much?” Rin teased as he saw the tent in Makoto’s boxers. Makoto blushed again, then let out a moan as Rin mouthed him over the fabric.

“Y-Yes…” Makoto whined as Rin pulled his boxers down and licked up the underside of his length. His hand dug into his red hair as Rin looked up at him from sucking on his tip, making his cock twitch from the sight. Rin smirked then took him into his mouth, being careful of his teeth as he deep throated him. Makoto’s head feel back as he moaned loudly, digging his free hand into the sheet.

“Ah… Rin… Come here.” Makoto said and the redhead pulled up. Makoto scooted back so Rin could get all the way on the bed with him. He pulled the redhead up, kissing him as he undid the shorter male’s pants and pulled them off. He removed Rin’s boxers as well as the red head moved back down to his cock and continued what he had been doing. Makoto picked up the lube bottle, trying to focus between the waves of pleasure Rin was causing, and poured a generous amount over his fingers. Rin looked up at him then propped himself up on his knees so his ass was up in the air. Makoto leaned over him and started teasing his hole as Rin kept his lips on his cock while letting out a slight moan.

“This okay?” Makoto breathed, wanting to make sure Rin was comfortable.

“Mmhmm” he replied, mouth still full, as Makoto nodded before sinking his first finger into his entrance. Both of them were breathing heavily and Rin’s own cock was aching underneath him as Makoto started to finger him, soon adding a second digit. It was getting harder to take him deeper into his throat as Makoto stretched him and when the brunette struck the bundle of nerves inside him, Rin pulled off completely as he nearly screamed out.

“F-Fuck… Makoto…” Rin whined softly between licks and kisses up his boyfriend’s cock while he pushed in a third finger.

“Almost ready?” Makoto asked him and Rin nodded, eager for more. He reached over and picked up the condom he had tossed onto the bed, opening it up and pulling out the rubber before rolling it down over Makoto’s length. “How do you want to do this?” Makoto asked him as he removed his fingers. Rin moved up, sitting up then moved onto Makoto’s lap with their chests nearly pressed together.

“Like this…?” Rin breathed, looking a bit nervous as a blush crossed his face. He’d never ridden Makoto before but the brunette instantly smiled up at him.

“Perfect” Makoto purred, pulling Rin down into a kiss as the redhead lined up his entrance over his cock and slowly slid down onto him.

“Ahh-hh…” Rin gasped out as the position let Makoto’s length go in deep, nearly hitting his prostate on the first try, making the brunette groan as well. Makoto’s hands found his hips, helping guide Rin as he started moving while Rin used Makoto’s shoulder for balance. Their pace quickly picked up as both of their climaxes were building fast, eager after several months apart.

“R-Rin…” Makoto moaned as he watched him bounce up and down on his length. He started moving with Rin, driving into him deeper and making the redhead’s moans louder as he started hitting his sweet spot. He moved one hand to Rin’s cock, stroking him in time with their movements and Rin’s nails dug into Makoto’s shoulders.

“I-I’m close…” Rin whined out, the stimulation from Makoto’s cock driving into him and his hand on his length was almost too much for him to handle.

“Me too…” Makoto replied, stroking Rin faster until the redhead cried out his name and came hard into his hand and tightening around Makoto’s length.

“Rin!” Makoto gasped out as he came right after him. Rin collapsed into Makoto’s arms as the brunette slumped back against the headboard, the two of their chests heaving with heavy gasps. As their breathing started to slow down, Rin leaned up and gently slipped Makoto out of him. Makoto removed the condom and tossed it in the trash before grabbing some tissues to wipe of his hand and the cum that had splashed onto their stomachs. Rin stayed in his lap as Makoto cleaned them off, peppering his shoulder and collar with light kisses until he finished up and pulled Rin’s chin up to kiss him again.

“I love you, and seriously have missed you so much.” Rin told him, looking up at him and Makoto smiled.

“Yeah… me too Rin” He purred softly, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together as they wrapped their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! http://heyhay13.tumblr.com/


End file.
